The end
by AwkwardImagination
Summary: Well again my summaries suck. Castiel/OC, well the apocalypse happened and Cas is alive but the world is not that easy to live in anymore. Oneshot I think. Please, just read.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so! I was doing the standard stuff, watching a Zombie film and this popped into my head, I doubt I'll carry this on unless enough people want me to, but idk. I think it sounds alright.  
>As for everyone who reads my other Supernatural FanFic Willow and Castiel have a thing going on so she's in this too.<br>This is what would happen if the apocalypse happened and Zombie like things were the first wave of bad things I suppose**

**Please Enjoy, feedback and such is welcome so R&R  
>Also I don't own supernatural – <strong>

Castiel felt a presence coming towards him, the fear of the next attack making the hairs on his neck stand on edge, the next thing he knew a snarling monster hurled itself from the rubble bringing the stench of burning flesh with him. Fear courses through his body as he began to panic doing the first thing that comes to instinct. Pulling the sleek ornate silver dagger the head of an evil angels skull with a distinctive crack, spinning around and slipping sideways, slamming the blade into the side of the snarling monsters head.  
>He heard a loud scream; his head shot up as he scanned the fallen city, panic etched in his usually emotionless blue eyes.<br>Buildings been turned to rubble, boulders of heated concrete and glass falling at high speeds all around him, the snarls of the undead mixed with the screams of the scared – it was hard to tell the difference anymore if he was perfectly honest. The streets were in ruins, it was hard to recollect that three hours ago it was a busy average Tuesday on Briggate, filled with elderly, young and middle-aged people just living their normal days but since some cursed scientists or a sick twist of it's been replaced with the howls of tortured souls, children screaming for their mothers, partners trying to find their loved ones again.  
>A tear rolled down his cheek, his cheeks blared red with anger. 'How could I let this happen? I should have found a way to stop the apocalypse when I had the chance. This city has been turned to a desolate wasteland of death and torture and the world will soon follow...' he thought morbidly, sinking to his knees, letting the tears run more freely now, trying to swallow the rising lump in his throat.<br>"Snap out of it Castiel! This isn't the end and we both know it!" Her voice is that click that Castiel needed, snapping him from his anger but he was still startled, confused, more tears began flowing down his cheeks like a silent waterfall. 'How could this be? She died, I saw her die!' he thought to himself, 'Nothing can alter death, it's inevitable and we all know it, unless she's back as _them_,' he mumbled, his thoughts spilling out of his mouth as he began to rock, his head burning with pain.  
>'What's going on? I can't kill her if she's one of them. I'd rather die." The knelt down, his hair brushing along the sandy ground as the images of her comes flooding back. Willow Winchester, even the beauty of her name made Castiel's face light up like November 6th. Her entangling black hair with the natural flicks at the end over her shoulders, her entrancing emerald green eyes with the power to put even the wildest bull crashing to its knees, the smile that could calm the wildest ocean but manipulate it to take down the strongest of cities. Even though she's the size of a tall midget he loved her from the deepest depths of his heart, since the first days he'd laid eyes on her, Willow was all he'd been able to think about and losing her made him want to throw himself into the monsters arms and lunge his arm into they're slacked jaws himself.<br>He raise his head, keeping his eyes shut, the fact that he'd started to think that it might all in his head was flying round, causing him to think of the worst but he took a deep, bracing breath in and tried to keep to his optimistic side and he looked up. His eyes filled with water, all he's able to make out is her faint outline. He desperately rubbed the tears from his eyes, his jaw dropping, eyes bulging from their sockets. He raised a limp arm to slap himself around the face, double checking that he hadn't completely lost the plot. His limbs go numb as he sees that it's actually her. He throws himself to her, his arms spread wide, his last tear sliding down his face, not from sadness or regret but true happiness, and he doesn't believe that he'd ever been this happy in all of his existence. All the memories of the days that they had spent together, watching the sunsets with her in his arms, laughing about the life to come, came flooding back as he planted many tiny little kisses on her forehead.  
>'And now, everything can once again become a reality. Willow is back, she's not dead. The monsters didn't get her. We can have our life back, well, once we've gotten the major problem around us out of the way,' he thought ecstatically, before another piercing scream ripped though the air, making him crash back to his senses. 'What am I saying? The world is in ruins, cities will fall, and the world will devour its self as it watches the human race rip each other apart. And it's the end of us all.'<p> 


	2. tumblr

Hey guys, well I've been doing a lot with exams and such but I have hell of a lot of time off coming up, so expect to be bombarded with updates!  
>For the meantime though, I've made a tumblr for all my stories;<br>.com  
>So yeah, on here there will basically just be drabbles and gifs and other fun things, so please follow and such!<br>AwkwardImagination  
>xox<p> 


End file.
